2nd Sucks
by CaseyCuervo
Summary: This is Duo's threa/hate mail t to all "bad guys" including Oz, Alliance, Romefeller, and any enemy force they encounter as Preventer Agents. (song fic-ish)


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Gundam Wing AC or the lyrics to "2nd Sucks" by A Day to Remember.

Pairing: None

Warning: Language

Summary: This is Duo's threat to all "bad guys" including Oz, Alliance, Romefeller, and any enemy force they encounter as Preventer Agents.

Author's Note: Inspired by "2nd Sucks" by A Day to Remember – one of my favorite songs of all time. This fic is song-fic-ish story. If you read all the **bold** font than you are reading the lyrics to the song. Side note: I changed one line of the lyric. When you read "I hold my gun to my chest," it's actually, "I hold my cards to my chest." I felt this particular song went well with the series, if you don't agree, well too bad. It's here, posted forever on the world wide net. Suck my dick. This is:

**2****nd**** Sucks**

Bombs exploding, guns firing, buildings collapsing, haze of impenetrable dust consuming the breathable air. This was the moment. This was do or die. **Fight**. I run through the smog of debris, bandanna wrapped precariously around my nose and mouth. We're all closing in. **You're afraid**, I can tell, because the bad guys never win against us. It's **like I made my deals with the devil **and I'm unstoppable, you'll never succeed against the God of Death. **You've been at it for years**, but we five pilots always come out on top. Always victorious. You **couldn't reach the next level** no matter what you tried. **Let's keep it real, this is no competition to me**, I can mow you down like tired old, overgrown grass on your front fuckin' lawn. You may think you can rise above us **even if everyone around acts like they don't see**.

You know you'll all fail so I beckon the question, **Is anyone else listening?** Once we wipe you out you'll be **outta sight, outta mind**. It's better this way, it **is what you'll always be**, a fleeting glimpse in the memory of time**.** I fight for a better tomorrow, and **I hold my gun to my chest**. You sacrifice for nothing but **I laid my life on the line, So I expect nothing less from you**. But that's not the case is it? Those of you in power refuse to relinquish your control even when the men and women underneath you die trying.

**I speak the truth, and everybody knows it;** never lied, always hide, lurking in the shadows just...waiting. **So set the ego to the side** and let us fight like real men. If we win than suck it up, **and just get the fuck over it. **

I've spent too much time fighting pointless battles so you **can't waste my time **more than I already have. **Oh, hateful person like you **can't see the light that my death brings. With hell on your doorstep you'll **so keep wishing you were me.** Buried in the seventh ring of fire, **and I'll keep making you have to** breathe heated oxygen that burns your lungs. Fucked by the thorny prick of Lucifer.

**Is anybody else listening?** They should heed my warning and back the fuck off because once you're consumed by me you're **outta sight,** your're **outta mind**. You're nothing more than scum that sticks to unkempt sidewalks, and it **is what you'll always be.**

We fight for peace and **I hold my gun to my chest**. Always truthful, never lie. I'll tell you, **I lay my life on the line, so I expect nothing less from you**, but you're weak and cowardly. Fight behind an unjust cause with no questions asked, like mindless sheep, fuckin' robots taking orders. Even Heero has more humanity than you. **I just can't believe, it's really come to this**. You wanted a war and now you've got one. Equal opponents that won't shake in fear under your strong-armed resistance. We'll all fight, and **with out me**, the downtrodden people you've stepped all over, used as your cushion for your petrified fee,t for tyrannical imperialist ideals, **you would not exist**. But you're oppressive power over the masses has come back to bite you in the ass. **Alright, hey, hey! **I've **still got somethin' left to say**, we're going to make you crumble and smell the shit that's been resting on your knees. Despite my allies the **only one in the world I depend on is me**! I suffered through too much to lose, and **I need nothin' from no one**.

You can't suffocate me because I care for no one and **I take what I need. **Best get your army together, and **get a hold of yourself, and keep away from me**. I am the God of Death, Shinigami, if you will, and one way or another, you will bow at the knees and recognize me.

**Is anybody else listening?** If you know what's good for yourself you'll keep **outta sight, outta mind**. No matter what you'll accomplish in the stretch of time it will fade, and that **is what you'll always be. I hold my gun to my chest, I lay my life one the line, so expect nothing less from you!**


End file.
